


Eat the Rude

by ilovewrighting



Series: Of Murder Husbands and Meta-Humans [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, M/M, Protective Cisco Ramon, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, and then they help team flash try to capture budge and hewitt, hannibal and will follow budge out of the breach, or at least they try to, team flash sees tobias budge come out of a breach and assumes hes a henry hewitt doppelganger, the hannigram and the harrisco are both understated but it is def there if you look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: Cisco put up his hands in surrender. "Why don't we start off with names?""Very well." Hannibal said, flipping the knife around in his fingers instead of holding it pointing out. "I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter and this is my colleague Special Agent Will Graham."Cisco's jaw dropped open, but he quickly recovered. "Cool, cool, cool, so you're like what..." he cleared his throat nervously. "A psychiatrist or something?" Harry whipped his head around to look at Cisco with warning in his eyes, starting to put the pieces together. Barry, Iris, and Caitlin looked mostly confused.Hannibal narrowed his eyes, suspiciously at Cisco. "Quite an astute deduction from the information available.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Of Murder Husbands and Meta-Humans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Eat the Rude

"Woah guys we have an alert." Cisco collapsed down at his computer in STAR labs Cortex. "Looks like Hewitt but he's coming out of a breach. I think we got another doppelganger," 

"What does he have?" Dr. Snow asked 

"It looks like a fishing wire." Iris interjected. 

"Do you guys think it could be our Hewitt?" Barry asked coming around to look at the feed. 

“How would he have gotten through a breach in the first place?” Iris asked, logically. 

"Gotta be a doppelganger, like Ramon said, but not from earth 2. I know our version of Hewitt." Harry came up behind the trio and leaned against the desk. 

"Ok Harry I think we're gonna skip right over why you know all the creepiest meta humans on earth 2. But we are totally coming back to it." Cisco said 

"Wait Cisco don't cut the feed the breach is still unstable. Looks like there could be more doppelgangers coming through," Wells said, ignoring Cisco's dig. 

"You're right, look," Cisco pointed out two men who looked bloody and beaten up but were very well dressed. The man with curlier hair was dressed a bit homier but the older man wore a meticulous three piece suit. 

"Can you tell if they have weapons?" Barry asked "Or powers? Where are they from, earth 3?" 

"It's a long shot but if they're coming through the breach they're probably dangerous, no matter what number earth they're from." Cisco said. 

Harry swung a chair around to the console and started typing furiously. "Remember my meta human detector watch?" 

"Oh yeah," Barry said coming to look over Wells's shoulder. "Can I use it?" 

"Better yet, I turned it into a program where we can run their genetic signatures and scan their genes from afar," Wells explained 

"Sick, I love it," Cisco said, rubbing his hands together. 

"And... they're clean. No powers. Bring 'em in, Flash," Harry said, pointing to Barry.

In a second, special agent Will Graham stood in front of Team Flash followed instantaneously by Dr. Hannibal Lecter. 

Hannibal whipped out a knife he had in his suit pocket, lowering his body just a little, moving into his fighting stance, looking around and taking in the room. Will pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Flash, then moved to pointing it at Harry, gravitating to his dark demeanor like a magnet. 

"Someone better start explaining before I shoot," Will warned, switching to aim his gun at the Flash again. Hannibal and Will were looking like quite the pair with their gun and knife drawn, respectively. 

The Flash stood in the middle of the room, not making any moves to get closer to the pair of men. "Where did Hewitt go? I lost him," 

"Must have dipped in somewhere, I don't see him on any security feeds," Cisco explained. 

"Why are we here? How did you get us here?" Hannibal asked, commanding the room. 

"How about you tell us how you got through the breach?" Barry countered. 

"We were following a man named Tobias Budge," Will said, gesturing with his gun to the picture of Hewitt which Dr. Snow had brought up on the screen. 

"Hewitt? You were following him?" Cisco asked, shifting in his chair. 

“One minute we were in Baltimore, the next, we were here,” Will added. 

"We've explained, now you tell us how you got us what must be halfway across this city in under a second," Hannibal said sharply, stepping closer to the crew. 

"This is the Flash. He's a speedster and he makes sure others with powers like his don't hurt innocent people." Caitlin explained. 

"Powers?" Will asked, beginning to put down his gun but then thinking better, aimed it again. 

"Speedster?" Hannibal asked. "And there are more?" 

Wells nodded. "So you two clearly aren't from earth 3 or probably even earth 4 if speedsters and meta humans are a shock." Harry said crossing his arms. 

"We can assure you there is no one with powers from our world," Will said slowly. 

"Very well. Tell us about this Tobias Budge." Harry asked, walking closer to the men now, coming to look at them. 

Will glanced at Hannibal, who exchanged a pointed look with Will. 

"We are investigating him in regards to some suspicious activity." Hannibal said evasively, pulling his psychiatrist voice back together. 

"Oh come on, this is an alternate dimension, police confidentiality doesn't carry over here," Cisco said, catching on immediately. Even still his eyes drifted to where Hannibal still held his knife at the ready. 

"That's all we can say about it," Will said sharply.

Cisco put up his hands in surrender. "Fine. Why don't we start off with names?"

"Very well." Hannibal said, flipping the knife around in his fingers instead of holding it pointing out. "I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter and this is my colleague Special Agent Will Graham." 

Cisco's jaw dropped open, but he quickly recovered. "Cool, cool, cool, so you're like what..." he cleared his throat nervously. "A psychiatrist or something?" 

Harry whipped his head around to look at Cisco with warning in his eyes, starting to put the pieces together. Barry, Iris, and Caitlin looked mostly confused. 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cisco. "Quite an astute deduction from the information available. And your names?”

Wells introduced the team, poker face in place, introducing Barry only as The Flash. "We're prepared to help you apprehend him so long as all three of you go back through a breach, back to your own world when we're finished." Harry suggested

Hannibal nodded professionally at Wells. "Very well, Will and I will discuss it and let you know." 

Barry chuckled at this. 

"That's not how this is gonna work Dr. Lecter." Barry said, cutting in. "We can't let you just run around in a world that isn't your own. We need to get you back where you belong."

"And how do you propose we do that, Flash?" Will asked. 

"And you expect us to trust a man in a mask? In our world only the villains hide their face," Hannibal said, slowly. 

"We're taking an appropriate amount of caution," Cisco broke in. "This is our world and we're just protecting it okay? So we can let you talk privately here but the only time you're walking out of this place is either to go get Hewitt or Budge or whatever his name is, or to go back through a breach where you came from. Capiche?" He said, trying to play up his confidence. 

Hannibal looked at him with an appraising eyebrow before sharing a glance with Will. "Very well. May we speak privately, then?"

Cisco got up to lead them down to his workshop. "Follow me."

Hannibal sniffed at the mess littering every surface and table top. "It's quite... full." He said 

"It's lived-in, I like lived-in," Will protested, more to Hannibal than to Cisco, and Cisco narrowed his eyes at the interaction.

"If lived-in means a permanent state of chaos, then I understand completely." Hannibal chided with amused eyes, waiting for Cisco's reaction. 

"That's cool. Insult my workshop all you want but we're the only way you guys are getting home with or without Hewitt." Cisco said, "You guys get ten minutes and then we'll be back for your answer." 

Hannibal and Will stood in silence for a moment when Cisco had left the room. "A new world, hmm?" Will asked, pondering for a moment, looking at Dr. Wells’ calculations all over the clear glass whiteboards. 

"Did you notice...?" Hannibal began, unsure where to go from there. 

"How the intelligent one with the curly hair knew you were a psychiatrist? And seemed quite frightened of you?" Will asked, sounding bored. 

Hannibal cleared his throat. "Yes."

Will shrugged. "He said they have powers. He probably can sense that we're not the most… squeaky clean of officers right now. I know I can feel my guilt still radiating off of me, over Garrett Jacob Hobbs." 

Hannibal stopped for a moment, looking Will in the eyes. "Perhaps that is true for you, but there is no guilt radiating off of me and there is also no sign plastered to my forehead that says I'm a psychiatrist." 

Will nodded and shifted his gaze to avoid eye contact. "You're right..." he said. "But what else could it be?" 

Hannibal shook his head. "I'm not sure yet."

.

Meanwhile upstairs in the cortex, Harry, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris and Barry all conversed quietly about their new visitors. 

"They have to be lying or delusional,” Caitlin protested. “There are alternate dimensions parallel to ours, not ones where fiction comes to life,”

“But if there are more than 52 earths, let's say there's an infinite amount of earths.” Cisco said slowly. “There would be an infinite amount of timelines.” He concluded, looking at Harry with wide eyes. 

Harry shrugged and scowled. “Infinite timelines means even ones where fictional characters are real people, apparently.” 

Cisco nodded. “Look, I know they could be delusional like Cait thinks but we've seen so much crazy. Would it really be that unbelievable if he was genuinely a version of Hannibal Lecter, serial killer? I just need everyone to be super careful.” while explaining Cisco had been rubbing his temples, tirelessly twitchy with the prospect. 

"So they're out of... a story book dimension? What are you telling us Cisco?" Iris asked when they had caught her and Joe up to speed. 

"Something like that. If infinite earths exist, that means there could really be an earth with a cannibal serial killer named Hannibal Lecter. Is that, without a doubt, the guy who walked in here with that name on his badge? I don't really want him to hang around long enough for us to find out." Cisco commented, crossing his arms. 

"Come on, Ramon, toughen up, I think this is a fascinating opportunity. What if he is just a mild mannered man who happens to be a psychiatrist named Hannibal?" Harry pondered. 

"Yeah well, he didn't look so mild mannered brandishing that knife when Barry brought him in." Cisco muttered. 

"Woah a knife?" Joe asked. "I thought he had a gun," 

"The other guy was the real FBI agent, Dr. Lecter only had a temporary ID." Cisco said, correcting Joe. "And come to think of it I don't think it was a knife.." Cisco ran to the computer and sat down, typing furiously. "Oh no. He may be from another dimension but this is just too trippy." Cisco had pulled up the security footage of the cortex, playing it over. 

"Oh my." Caitlin said, leaning over. "Cisco's right it wasn't a knife. It's a scalpel." She said, frowning at the rest of the team. 

"Hannibal Lecter in the books was a surgeon, killed with a scalpel more than once." Cisco explained 

Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. "This is going to be problematic, isn't it?" 

Cisco took a deep breath. "I know, I'm trying to wrack my brain for that trivia knowledge but panic is the most effective memory eraser." 

"Any weaknesses, Ramon, anything you can think of? I mean how bad can this guy really be? Barry's the Flash and he isn't even a meta-human." Harry protested 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking. Killer or not I can catch bullets." Barry replied

"Oh no, no, no, no we're underestimating him already. This is always how it begins." Cisco said suddenly, putting his head in his hands in frustration. "Barry can only catch bullets he sees and hears coming." 

"You're really insinuating this guy will sneak up and try to kill Barry?" Joe asked 

"He seemed pretty mild mannered once we explained that you were the flash," Caitlin contributed. 

"Stop it guys, stop! Don't you see?" Cisco interrupted. "We're only thinking these things about him because he wants us to think them. He acted that way so we thought he was mild mannered, even though he was brandishing a knife, no, a scalpel, a second before! He's getting in our heads already." 

"I think you're exaggerating Cisco..." Harry started. 

"No, Harry. This is some trippy shit, I don't have time for your arguments and logic right now. We need to stay on guard with Hannibal at all times. Do you guys get me?" Cisco asked seriously. 

Everyone stood, frozen in front of him, feeling conflicted. 

“Cisco’s the expert on this, we should listen to him,” Iris interjected.

"Thank you, Iris. Does everyone understand?" Cisco asked again, harshly this time. 

"Yeah alright. We'll be on guard Cisco." Harry gave in finally. 

"I'll be careful." Barry added. 

"Good." Cisco said, tapping his foot. "Now we just need a plan."

“So vibe him,” Barry suggested 

“If this guy is really Hannibal Lecter he would definitely be onto me too quick for me to touch him and vibe him. Not to mention he could probably break my neck like a ragdoll.” Cisco shivered. 

“So we get them to surrender their weapons and you do it then,” Harry jumped in again

“Are you not listening to what I'm saying Harry? He can snap my neck,” Cisco said slowly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You're being dramatic.”

“I am not being dramatic.”

“Yes you are.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” 

“Boys, focus,” Iris interrupted. Harry and Cisco scowled, but they both crossed their arms petulantly over their chests and turned their attention to her. “What we need to be arguing about is where Budge strolled off to.”

“Good point. Cisco, Caitlin, can you use the satellite and see if you can pin him down with facial recognition?” Barry asked. 

“It'll be difficult to tell the difference between Budge and Hewitt,” Cisco said slowly “but I think I can swing it.”

“Not really. Only one of them has a bloody ear.” Harry said snappily. 

Cisco sighed. “How about you spend less time giving me attitude and more time helping?” 

They continued bickering as they headed over to the console of the Cortex, Harry leaning over Cisco's shoulder. 

“Alright. Got him.”

Just then, Hannibal and Will reentered the cortex, making Cisco jump. “You guys found your own way back? Awesome, not creepy at all.” He muttered. 

Will adjusted his glasses. “Yes the building schematic is very complicated, the circle it makes is almost like a labyrinth.” He retorted with icy sarcasm, much to Hannibal's amusement. 

“Oh okay, we gonna have that attitude, are we?” Cisco said, turning to Will Graham. Harry was eyeing Cisco with the same grin that Hannibal was wearing in Will’s direction.

“Well if you would have come back for us in a timely manner we wouldn’t have been wandering around your lab.” Will said, crossing his arms. 

Before Cisco could open his mouth to retort, Harry reminded himself that these men were probably dangerous. Grabbing Cisco by the arm, Harry intervened. “Timely manner is right, we gotta get Budge before he finds Hewitt. If there’s one thing that doppelganger’s like doing, it’s killing other versions of themselves.”

Hannibal cocked his head, interested, “Sounds accurate. Will and I have decided to work together with you as long as you let us take down Budge. So where do we find him? Or should I say, them?” 

The Flash stepped forward. “Everyone follows my lead. Vibe is going to breach us out there, we go in to recover Budge, we get Hewitt, and we come back. Then you three return to your earth,” he explained. 

Will nodded. “Dr. Lecter and I will provide backup. We need to be the ones to secure Budge.”

“That really won’t be necessary,” Cisco had returned in full Vibe gear, and Killer Frost stood next to him, arms crossed and leaning against each other. 

“We got this, so you guys should chill,” Frost interjected

“You can’t tell me your entire police force have metahuman powers?” Will asked, crossing his arms. 

“No, but we don’t usually let humans from other earths get involved.” The Flash answered this time, trying to seem like he was laying down the law. “We don’t have time to sit here and argue.” 

“Exactly.” Hannibal started, stepping forward until he was entirely too close to Barry, “There is no time to argue. As he is our suspect I really must insist we come with you on this mission.”

The Flash looked to Vibe and Killer Frost. “He’s right, we should just take them.” 

“Whatever we do, we gotta do it quick,” Vibe said.

“You’ll follow our lead?” Killer Frost asked

“Surely. Ladies first,” Hannibal said, with a sweeping gesture. Will nodded alongside Hannibal, sticking close to him. 

“Ready or not, we gotta get this guy before he kills Hewitt.” Vibe called as he opened a breach. 

“God damn,” Will said, mouth hanging open.

“Incredible.” Hannibal said, narrowing his eyes at Vibe and making Cisco shiver. 

When everyone was through the breach, Cisco jumped through and closed it. 

The Flash and Killer Frost in the lead, Hannibal and Will behind them, and Cisco bringing up the rear, the makeshift team ventured through Hewitt’s lab. Many of the lab rooms had glass windows and doors that had been busted or shattered. The lights flickered on and off and there were burn marks littering the walls and ceiling. 

“This looks great,” Cisco muttered sarcastically. 

“There’s two heat signatures in the building,” Harry reported over the coms. 

“Looks like Budge beat you to Hewitt. So be on your guard.” Iris added

“Got it.” Cisco replied. “Hope they’re not trying to parent trap us.” He muttered. 

Hannibal turned around and sniffed his nose at Cisco. “Am I supposed to understand what you’re talking about?” 

“No,” Cisco said simply, and went back to focusing on the task at hand. 

Will bobbed his eyebrows at Hannibal and Hannibal shook his head. 

“Up here, everyone quiet,” Flash said. 

As they approached the door they could clearly see Budge and Hewitt talking. Hewitt was looking demonic with his clothes all burnt up, and sooty from his leftover unstable firestorm powers. Budge had blood dripping down his neck where his ear was injured. 

Hannibal moved around to the other side of the doorway. The movement caught Hewitt’s eye. “Someone’s here.” Hewitt said, darkly. 

“We can take whoever it is. You with your powers, and me as backup, we’ll be a force to be reckoned with.” Budge replied.

“Yes, we will be.” Hewitt responded. 

They moved to exit the room, barely giving team flash time to react. Budge came out first and Hannibal tried to catch him in the throat with his elbow. Tobias Budge ducked, dodging Hannibal’s arm and pulling out his knife in the same move. The flash was attacking Hewitt with superspeed punches, hoping to tire him out before he could get a hit in. 

Hannibal and Will fought Budge, who came at them with his knife drawn, slashing and stabbing without gaining much purchase. Will and Hannibal ducked and dodged like they had been fighting together for as long as they could remember.

Budge lunged at Hannibal and he weaved out of the way at the last second, sending Budge bulldozing into the wall. Hannibal and Will jumped on top of him and quickly cuffed him and took his weapon.

Meanwhile, The Flash took a hit from Hewitt’s fire power, and got knocked to the side. Vibe jumped in with a Vibe blast and Killer Frost made an ice dagger, she began to attack with. 

Vibe opened a breach behind Hewitt. “Now!” He called to Killer Frost, who hit him full power with her ice blasts. Hewitt fell through the breach and Vibe opened a second one on the ceiling. Hewitt fell through, falling flat on his face. 

Hannibal and Will stood in awe of the metahumans, while Budge struggled on the floor in handcuffs. 

“This is unbelievable,” Will sighed. 

“Seeing is believing, no?” Hannibal asked, eyes glazed over dreamily with the thought of possessing such power. 

Hewitt could take a beating though, and was getting up again before Flash could get him with the metahuman dampening cuffs. 

“You will all pay for this. Just you wait.” Hewitt said, catching Flash off guard and tripping his feet out from under him. In the moment he began to fall, Hewitt hit him with a heavy blast of fire, sending the Flash hurtling into the wall. 

“What’s going on?” Iris asked over the coms

“Barry’s down!” Killer Frost replied, and shot her ice blasts at Hewitt, staving him off until she could get close to Barry, who seemed to be knocked unconscious. 

“Vibe, hit him with everything you got,” Harry called over the coms.

“That’s what I’m doing?” Vibe called back on the coms, getting frustrated as Hewitt met each of his Vibe blasts with a blast of fire. 

“Go for the legs, Cisco,” Iris called over the coms. 

Cisco tried to focus hard and slow things down. He quickly shot off three vibe blasts, with alternating hands, two at Hewitt’s face and the final one down at his feet. 

The first two were easily blocked, but the third blast took Hewitt off guard and knocked him to the ground. Hannibal and Will approached slowly, leaving Budge where he was writhing on the ground trying to get out of his bonds. 

“Nice!” Harry and Iris high fived each other back in the cortex. 

Vibe, hands raised and at the ready, slowly approached Hewitt. Barry was coming to and Killer Frost was crouched next to him. 

“Cisco got him?” Barry asked, sounding impressed. 

In a moment, Hewitt was up and running past Cisco, past Hannibal and Will. 

“I knew it was too good to be true, what the hell?” Cisco exclaimed as he tried to vibe blast the running figure. 

Hewitt stooped over Budge, took him up in his arms, and pointing one hand’s powers toward the ground, he blasted off through the ceiling, firestorm style before Flash could realize what was happening. 

“What’s going on?” Iris called over the coms.

“They got away,” Barry replied. 

Hannibal and Will sighed heavily. “You're a speedster, you couldn’t have grabbed him?” Will asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. 

“We’ll catch them. We just need to head back to the lab and get some new intel.” Barry suggested. 

“Sorry dude. I thought I had him.” Cisco said, opening a breach back to STAR labs. 

“Like I said, we’ll get him next time,” Barry said, clapping Cisco on the shoulder as they followed Hannibal and Will through the breach back into the cortex. 

“If there is a next time.” Hannibal said. “Perhaps our stay really is going to be extended on this earth, now, hmm?” He asked.

Will looked at him with eyebrows raised. “We can’t return without Budge.” 

“No, they can’t,” Cisco interrupted, the Vibe goggles coming off and the science lenses coming back on the moment he stepped foot in the cortex. “If we mess with their timeline it will totally screw with things. They had almost caught Budge right? So they have to catch him and bring him back for a fair trial.” Cisco suggested.

Hannibal’s head cocked as if those weren’t his original plans. “He is right. You all must help us bring him back. Only when he’s in our possession will we be heading home.” 

“Okay, we got the picture. But if you two were so intent on keeping him why didn’t you keep closer eye on him, once you had him? Hmm?” Harry asked, crossing his arms. “All you guys had to do was protect the actual human while the metahumans distracted the other metahuman.” Harry complained. “Two on one and you two still let him go!” 

Cisco and Barry looked to Harry with a warning glance. 

“Are you insinuating I wanted Hewitt to capture Budge?” Hannibal’s eyes narrowed at Harry.

“Would I be wrong if I was insinuating such a thing?” Harry challenged, eyes wide and demanding. 

“You would be insulting is what you would be,” Hannibal eyed Harry with intense irritation. “Will and I want nothing more than to return to our timeline, isn’t that right Will?” 

When Hannibal turned to assess Will, he found the younger man caught up in the calculations littering Cisco’s clear chalkboard. “These are incredible,” Will muttered. 

Harry gestured to Will and opened his mouth to comment but Cisco kicked him. “Ow.” He said and stared grumpily at Cisco. 

“What matters is we get Budge back and we get you three back through a breach, back to where you belong,” Cisco said.

“Cisco’s right,” Iris commented, looking to Barry.

“Let’s get to work finding Budge and Hewitt.” Barry said, nodding at Iris. 

“Harry, can I speak with you, please?” Cisco asked, leading the pair out of the cortex. Harry stared after Cisco for a moment, then glanced to their visitors one last time and followed Cisco out into the hallway. 

“What did I do?” Harry asked, folding his arms, petulantly. 

“Are you trying to get yourself on this guy’s hit list?” Cisco asked in a whisper. “His motto is eat the rude and you’re not exactly being polite.” 

“Eat the rude, shmeet the shmood.” Harry waved his hand dismissively. “He can’t kill anyone on this planet, he knows he’ll mess the timeline up. He seems like a smart man, even if he is evil,” Harry argued. 

“You think this guy cares about messing the timeline up?” Cisco whisper-yelled, eyebrows raised. “Do you see this face?” Cisco asked, pointing at his chin. Harry’s gaze wavered between Cisco’s hand and Cisco’s face. “This is my serious face. I don’t wear it a lot. I’m seriously asking you to stop acting like that with him. You’re going to get yourself murdered. Do you understand me?” 

Harry grumbled in reply.

“Do you understand?” Cisco asked, not messing around this time.

“Fine!” Harry said, throwing his arms up and continuing his grumbling. “I’m going down to my workshop.” 

“My workshop! That I so lovingly let you share out of the goodness of my heart!” Cisco called in reminder as Harry disappeared down the hallway, waving his hand dismissively behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while! There is a part 2 that I've never been particularly happy with, but I am finally happy enough with part 1 to post! Hope you enjoyed - as always, comments and kudos make me exceedingly happy. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
